Moment of Truth
by PopfullaArtist
Summary: COMM: Sonic Forces- Despite her severe anxieties, Opal the Cat (Avatar) wishes to contribute to the growing Resistance against the Eggman Empire. Does she have what it takes?


"Moment of Truth"

Written by: Toni the Mink

Commissioned by: Royal_Serene

Based off the SEGA Comic of the same name

Sonic and all related indica (c) SEGA

Opal the Cat and Flora the Chao (c) Royal_Serene

* * *

 **A/N:** This is a different take on the original promo comic for "Sonic Forces" written by Ian Flynn. The commissioner, Royal_Serene of deviantArt, requested I make an alternate version with her own avatar (Opal the Cat) in place of the designated Avatar.

* * *

I've lived my life hearing stories of the adventures of famous heroes like Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, or Amy Rose… and I've always wanted to be as cool and heroic as them…

But I could never live up to those expectations. Who am I kidding? I couldn't do what even my own father did, which was give his live to protect his colleagues…

Ever since his death, I just didn't know how to deal… It had gotten to the point that my mother had signed me up for support services, and I gained Flora, a service chao to help me deal with my anxiety. As much as I love her, it's still sometimes hard to deal with even everyday life.

I didn't want my father to die in vain… And so many others… I had to do something.

Infinite had infected me with such a hopeless fear… but I knew it wasn't completely hopeless. Even if it felt horrible, I refused to allow anyone else to feel the same way, especially to that sick freak's satisfaction. No matter what inner hell was boiling deep inside me, I had to fight him.

Easier said than done…

That day, I chickened out and opted for look-out duty. I had yet experienced a real battle. I was hoping to put it off as long as possible… I know, pathetic, right? Why join the Resistance if I wasn't up to partaking? Baby steps, I suppose….

Keep those baby steps coming…

*Bzzz-ZAP!*

I quickly glanced over the railing of the outpost I was on. Were we under attack? From the INSIDE?! Oh God, I was on outlook duty today! How could I mess things up already?!

False alarm. Charmy Bee was playing with one of the Wispons that were invented to help in our battle, and Vector was already yelling at him for it while Espio handed the gun back to its rightful owner.

I sighed in relief, nearly falling over from shot nerves. Flora was quick to nuzzle into my side to help calm me. I stroked her head in response. "What am I doing here, girl?" I quietly asked her. Like the dependable service chao she was, she comforted me with head rubs and assuring chao mews.

The Chaotix arrived a few days ago to help organize our defenses. They're kind goofy… but they're far braver than I'll ever be. Even Charmy is willing to fight, and he's just a kid. What did that say about me?

Maybe it was better if I just left, and not get in anybody's way…

I turned around to find the ladder down, and gasp at the sudden sight before me. Outside of the wall, I could see ahead for miles… A giant egg-shaped airship was soaring out direction, while rows of Egg Pawns marched on the ground. This was no drill…!

"Eggman is attacking..!" I tried to call, but my voice cracks in fear. I quickly suck in my breath and with all my might finally scream, " _EGGMAN IS ATTACKING!"_

Flora, being a smart chao, flutters to the rope which held the siren bell, and tries with all her might to yank. I'm reminded what I'm supposed to do, and I yank the rope for her. Two large bells ring loudly all across the city. "Eggman is attacking!" I repeat at the top of my lungs.

"Nobody panic!" Vector shouts from below, "We've been preparing for this! Everyone take your positions!"

"Yeah!" Charmy chimes, "Time to show Eggman what we can do!"

"Take your unit to the main gate," Espio orders an orange wolf, who is quick to comply.

Oh boy… Hoo boy… I really hope they don't call on me to do something… I tuck Flora under my arm and make my way down the ladder.

"Hey rookie!"

I freeze as Vector shouts at me.

"Get down here and help shore up the defenses!"

I immediately feel my knees quake, as a dark pit forms in my stomach. Oh dear lord, they need me… What do I do..?

Flora nuzzles against my arm, sensing my distress. I take another deep breath. If anything, my faithful chao has my back…

I slide down the ladder and to the crocodile, who points to the concrete pipes. "Everyone take these and set up an interior wall!" he orders, "In case they make it past the outer defenses."

Seems easy enough… Just help make a wall, so the enemies can't get to us…

I lean down and grab a pipe… completely forgetting that it's make of concrete. I can barely lift it. I bend down and pull with all I'm worth…. Barely budges.

Suddenly, it's snatched away. I look up to see Vector hoisting it over his shoulder while glaring at me. "If you can't do it, say something!" he shouts, "We don't have time to waste!"

I grab my arms in embarrassment. I totally mucked up…

"You don't look busy," Espio says as he approaches me, "Here." He hands me a Wispon. "Take this and help the second division."

A Burst Wispon… Oh man… I was hoping to never have to use one of these, or _any_ Wispon for that matter… They're so heavy, so powerful… one wrong move and I could kill the wrong person.

Steady, now, Opal… You've used these before in practice. You hit the paper targets with ease.

*CLASH!*

The Egg Pawns are inside! They broke through the defenses! I have to actually FIGHT now! I can't concentrate, everything is happening all at once! I'm so scared, I'm feeling electrical shocks course out of me, and into my fingertips…

And I accidentally discharge the Wispon. A streak of fire bursts out, striking Charmy on his rear. He cries out in pain, and glares at me viciously.

" _I'm sorry!"_ I cry out, dropping the Wispon and fall to my knees, "I'm so sorry! I can't do this! I can't help! I'm sorry!"

"Get to safety!" Espio orders, grabbing my Wispon and heading into the forte. Vector, Charmy, and so many other soldiers are not far behind, and they engage in battle. And here I am, sitting on my knees like a pathetic being… Unable to rush in and help…

God, I am such a failure…! I've let everyone down….

Dad… I'm so sorry…

I feel a small tugging at my arm. Flora is trying to pull me in the other direction, away from the battle, and away from harm. I pick her up and run off to the nearest hiding spot. I duck in an alley, next to some crates, as Wispon guns blast all over, along with the clanging and clashing of fists into metal.

I hold Flora close to my chest as I rock back and forth in tears. 'I really am a failure… A coward… A failing coward… A-'

"Somebody launch the bombs!" Vector's voice rings out in the mayhem, "The robots haven't gotten to the artillery cannon yet! Somebody bring down that battleship!"

The bombs..? I look over at the crate next to me. There's a picture of a bomb… they're right next to me. And the cannon is clear? I look over where the cannon is. It's a clear shot run from here. I could probably grab a bomb and race it over, and-

No! No way I can do that! I've screwed up too many times today! I'm worthless! I'm a failure! I'm…

… I'm a coward…

… No I'm not!

I didn't join the Resistance to be dead weight! Even if I do fail, I don't want to fail by doing nothing!

Flora wraps her little arms around me. She's trying to comfort me… I smile down at her. "Thank you, Flora," I tell her, "But right now, I don't need comfort. I need support! Stay close to me!"

I jump up to my feet, open the crate, and pull out a bomb. Oh man… these are heavy. Not concrete pipe heavy, but there's no way I can carry so many of these to the cannon in one run! And one bomb isn't going to be enough to take down an entire battleship!

Unless…

I make a mad dash to the cannon up ahead. _Gotta hurry… Only got once shot!_

I clear my mind of everything else, focusing solely on the task in front of me. Once I make it to the cannon, I load it into the base, slam it shut, and take control. I've never operated such a large cannon before… I haven't operated ANY cannon, to be honest. Fortunately, the controls seemed easy enough. Simply aim, and shoot.

I aim carefully. I can hear the fighting and shots close behind me, and nearing. But I can't focus on that… I'm scared enough as it is. I need to concentrate! I need to aim this right… Can't miss…

I start to tremble… Oh no… Not now… Don't wig out now!

Flora wraps her tiny arms around my neck and nuzzles me. Poor Flora… I was so focused on trying to get this bomb to the cannon, I didn't even pay attention to her! She could've been hurt on the way here! She's my support chao! What would I do without her?! On top of which, I'm also supposed to take care of her! I'm her master! I have to protect her too! What kind of person am I?!

"Chaaaooo…."

Flora's comforting chao call eased me up, and she continued to cuddle. I took a deep breath. I was finally calm. Flora, you're amazing…!

I look back up through the crosshair, carefully aiming at the airship, and pull the trigger. The bomb blasts into the air, striking the battleship head on, creating a furry of major explosions.

"What?! A direct hit to the launch bay?!" I hear Eggman's voice ring out through an intercom. Did he activate it by accident? "You may have stopped my invasion, but I'll be back with more!" he continues to boom, "MUCH more!"

I fall back into my seat. I did it… I actually did it! I helped!

I remember playing a computer game with my dad years ago. It was a war-type game where we had to blow up the enemy's ships and armies as quickly and as loudly as possible. Dad was a natural, and beat me every time. When I finally asked what he secret was, he simply said, "Next time, aim for the launch bay." And since then, I was on par with Dad.

Who knew that was actually true?

 _Thank you, Dad…_

"Hey! Rookie!"

I jumped at Vector's loud voice suddenly right next to me. I looked up to him hovering over me. Instead of glaring, he looked rather proud of me. "Nice job, kiddo!" he grinned, patting my shoulder rather roughly, "That was a one in a million shot!"

"An excellent tactical choice," Espio commends, climbing up the ladder to join us.

I lower my head meekly. "I learned it from playing 'Battle Station' on the computer…"

"Battle Station..?" Vector blinks, then grins ear to ear, "No way! I used to love that game! Who knew you could learn tactics on that?"

"Hahaha!" Charmy flies up, laughing. "That was totally cool! You're really cool, lady!" He grabs my hands and shakes them wildly, "So cool, I'll even forgive you for burning my butt!"

I smile back at him. "Thank you…" I say, "Again, sorry about that…"

Vector clapped his hands. "Okay boys," he announces, "Break's done. Let's get these villagers someplace safe."

I watch as they walk off. Flora floats into my arms and curls into me. I hold her closely as I take in all of what just happened.

I had helped save the day…. But I know I could've done more.

Anxieties and insecurities were not going to hold me down. With Flora by my side, I was going to do better. I will become a _real_ soldier.

 _A real hero._


End file.
